Many individuals carry drink containers that hold water or other potable beverages, such as for personal hydration during athletic activities. These drink containers typically include a bottle that is formed from plastic or metal. These containers also frequently include a closure, such as a cap or lid, which is removably secured to a neck or other opening of the bottle. As an example, some such drink containers include a threaded closure that is tethered to the neck of the container. Some conventional drink containers further include a drink spout, or nozzle, that is integral with the closure and from which liquid may be drawn from the drink bottle without removal of the cap from the bottle. Some such nozzles include a manual or automatic valve for selectively restricting liquid from being dispensed through the nozzle, and some do not. Examples of such drink containers with valved nozzles include squeezable drink containers with push-pull drink spouts and CAMELBAK® brand drink containers with bite-actuated mouthpieces.
In some cases, such as during athletic activities, an individual may wish to cool and/or wash themselves or other objects with water that is stored in the drink container, such as by showering themselves or the other objects with water dispensed from the drink spout. However, dispensing water though the drink spout may produce a volume of fluid flow that is too large and/or concentrated to produce an efficient and/or pleasant shower effect. Thus, there exists a need for drink containers with distinct dispensing modes.